The Evils of Light
by FoxNorg
Summary: Xemnas is dead, Organization XIII is gone, and the worlds are at peace... until a new evil rises. Now, when a new enemy rises, everything is questioned.   Tags Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Sora Kairi Riku heartless nobodies Disney final fantasy


Disney Castle, Mickey was sitting reading in the library. He was reading through books to make sure the worlds would stay at peace and not fall into another war of darkness. He read through one book lead to an interesting theory. Mickey read the book out loud, "Huh, 'when the ones who wish to destroy the world are gone, a new legion of darkness shall rise.' Sounds scary, hopefully that doesn't mean it will happen anytime soon." Mickey kept reading, and found something interesting. "Wait… 'The evil is hidden within the light'?"

BOOM! "What was that?" Mickey looked around and then dark mist started seeping into the room. Mickey drew his keyblade and stood ready for anything. The doors flew open to reveal a small figure around Mickey's height, and from what Mickey could tell, the figure was holding a keyblade, a silver blade with ridges all along the side and a black and blue hand guard. The figure was covered in mist hiding his identity, but it looked like Mickey except with long ears and a bit taller. Mickey knew it wasn't a Heartless nor a Nobody, "Who are you?"

The figure only charged towards Mickey. Mickey held up his key and blocked the figure's attack. The mist was dark, but when Mickey was close enough, he could tell whom the attacker was. "W-what? A-are you reall-" The figure pushed Mickey into the book case knocking a few books onto his head.

"Mickey," the figure spoke "for thievery of the crown, your punishment will be the lost of your heart!" The figure charged again towards Mickey. Mickey was able to jump and cause the figure to run right into the bookcase. He then stood on the desk ready to attack again, but was hesitant, as he knew the identity of the figure, and instead spoke.

"I didn't steal the crown! The kingdom fell when you disappeared and I was next in line! We searched for you but we couldn't find you!" The figure swung his key and sent a dark orb towards Mickey. Mickey jumped over the orb and landed on the floor.

"LIES! You toppled the kingdom in order to get rid of me and take the crown as your own! YOU ARE THE REASON I DISSAPEARED!" Mickey couldn't believe what the figure said. He knew the figure, and was unable to convince him otherwise of not killing him.

"If you believe that I stole the crown, then the darkness you use has corrupted your mind. I have no choice." He rose his key in front of his face pointed upwards with his eyes closed, "I am sorry my brother." The figure chuckled.

"You will be, brother." The two charged at each other.

* * *

"It's certainly a lot more quiet without getting Heartless." Donald just paced around the throne room. "Well, at least I can… aw who am I kidding. I wish there were a few heartless ar-" BOOM! Knocking the duck on his back while crying "WAH!" Donald got up and drew out his staff. "I didn't mean for more heartless!" He saw that the throne room door opened up and the clumsy guard dog Goofy came through.

"DONALD! COME QUICK! WE HAVE INTRUDERS!" Donald rushed as fast as the duck could to get to Goofy. When Donald was with Goofy, they ran off towards the garden.

"Who are the intruders?" Donald asked.

"Big scary ones!" Goofy replied in a very scared manner.

"Heartless?"

"Nope, not nobodies neither."

"Then what are they?"

"Well, they kinda looked like heartless, but kinda like a person too!"

"What do ya mean?"

"I think I'll just show ya Donald." The two ran to the garden, but a bunch of shadowy figures came up, all holding swords. They all looked like heartless, but it was definitely apparent they weren't.

"Ready Goofy?"

"These guys won't take us down!" The two attacked the crowd. Donald threw spell after spell taking down the beings, while Goofy bashed them with his shield till they fell. Though it was a short battle as only after a few fell, the rest ran. "Huh? Why are they runnin'?"

"Goofy! We got to make sure the castle is safe! Lets go!" As the two ran off to make sure the others were safe, they did not see the dark person above hiding, cloaked in grey.

"Soon, very soon, the light will be safe from darkness, and nobody will be able to steal it."

* * *

Author's Note: So this is my attempt at a GOOD Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction. There will be no dumbass romance between characters that have shown no love interest in eachother, no stupid glorified OC going around with an adventure with Sora (I will use very few, and the assassin character isn't an OC, can you guess who it is?), and nothing else stupid... well, I hope I don't do something stupid with it. I also am a writer that DOESN'T focus on fanfiction writing. I write my own stories but I won't talk about those. So here is Evils of Light, a fanfiction that I hopefully can succeed in making.


End file.
